Heliaros
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Ailuromancy}}Heliaros is a Flying Wyvern that takes the role of Flagship Monster for Monster Hunter: Farblaze. It was worshiped by ancient societies as a wrathful god of the sun. Physiology Heliaros are Flying Wyverns that closely resemble Seregios in both body movement and color, but similarities end there. Featuring gleaming scales of a light golden color with tan accents and white quills on their necks, the Heliaros takes a similar appearance to a falcon or hawk in many ways, especially so in the shape of their heads; rather than giant fangs or tusks, the Heliaros sports a razor sharp, hook-like beak with smaller teeth within. A sail-like crest protrudes from their scalp that, like its wings, wing fins, and thagomizers, are nearly colorless, the membranes being made of reflective, glass-like tissues that work similarly to a prism, reflecting sunlight if the animal positions itself correctly. The feet of a Heliaros are also like that of a bird of prey, featuring three front claws and a single claw on the heel, perfect for grasping onto its quarry. Behavior Heliaros behavior is sporadic to say the least. Some individuals are extremely aggressive, while others are reclusive and even skittish. Folklore claims that no two Heliaros have the same personality, as one can show up and not bother local villages, while the next will burn homes and crops while feeding on civilians. As such, the Guild has no other choice but to hunt these wyverns regardless of personality due to their unpredictability. The Heliaros is oftentimes a pest for farmers as well, swooping from the skies and snatching livestock such as Aptonoth or Moofah, as well as the aforementioned unintentional crop destruction. Heliaros mating behavior, despite the mysterious reputation of the wyvern, is actually very well documented. Females will choose a single male to reproduce with for the rest of their lives. As such, the males cannot afford to fail in impressing their potential mates, often fighting via reflecting large beams of light at one another until one forfeits, or until an aggressor decides to attack. These light shows often result in damaged retinas and even permanent blindness, regardless of the victor. After a successful display, the male and female will soar into the skies, interlock claws, and tailspin towards the ground at high speeds, letting go of one another at the last moment to signify their trust and commitment to each other. Interactions With Diablos The Diablos and the Heliaros stare at each other as the Heliaros keeps its distance from the other wyvern. The Diablos gives off a snort and a short, sudden step forward, shaking its massive head. Intimidated, the Heliaros flies off, deciding not to take the risk. (This only happens when the Diablos is not enraged.) With Fishing Spots Heliaros will sometimes eat fish out of a fishing area, occasionally dropping an item while it does so. However, they are very territorial over their feeding area, so it's best to lay low and stay out of sight until the Heliaros leaves to collect the scraps. Turf Wars Heliaros vs. Gendrome/Great Jaggi (Win) The Heliaros and the Bird Wyvern exchange warning calls, before the Flying Wyvern makes its move. It swoops down and grapples onto the Bird Wyvern, dragging it along the ground while flying. Afterwards it will let go, causing it to roll for a short distance and tumble onto its side. Alternatively, the Heliaros will throw the struggling Bird Wyvern at a hunter. (Heliaros takes no damage, deals massive damage to Gendrome/Great Jaggi) Heliaros vs. Cephadrome/Jyuratodus (Win) The Cephadrome/Jyuratodus at first attempts to avoid contact with the Flying Wyvern, burrowing into the ground. The Heliaros simply grapples the tail of the Piscine Wyvern in its talons, hovering upwards and lifting it out of the sand. The writhing Cephadrome/Jyuratodus manages to swing itself high enough to bite onto the Heliaros, but is quickly pried off and thrown into the ground before the Heliaros shrieks and flies off. (Deals minor damage to Heliaros, deals high damage to Cephadrome/Jyuratodus) Heliaros vs. Barroth (Win) The Barroth and Heliaros roar at one another, before the Barroth charges at the Flying Wyvern. It easily avoids the charging Brute Wyvern, flying upwards and then slamming itself onto Barroth's back. The Heliaros begins to viciously claw and bite at the panicking Brute Wyvern as it tries to shake its attacker off to no avail, but then the Barroth falls onto its side. The Heliaros adjusts itself to be on the Barroth's stomach, only to be kicked off. The Barroth gets up and delivers an uppercut to Heliaros' gut with a head ram. The Flying Wyvern then shrieks and flies off. (Deals minor damage to Heliaros, deals high damage to Barroth) Heliaros vs. Rathian (Win) The Rathian charges first, and not unlike the Barroth turf war, the Heliaros slams itself into her back, starting to slash and bite. The Rathian is hardier, however, managing to shake the attacker off of her back, launching a fireball directly into its chest and following up with a backflip to the head. The Heliaros shrieks in pain, and unleashes a laser of stored solar energy, overwhelming the Rathian as well as breaking her head. As she is blinded, the Heliaros stomps on the Rathian's back and bounds off of her, flying off. (Deals moderate damage to Heliaros, deals high damage to Rathian) Heliaros vs. Tigrex (Tie) The Tigrex pounces onto the Heliaros and bites onto its neck, thrashing wildly as the sun wyvern shrieks in both fear and agony. As such, the Heliaros begins to kick and slash at the Tigrex's gut with its talons, finally managing to grip onto the brutal beast's waist and roll it over onto its back. The Heliaros throws it against the ground after going airborne, but the Tigrex stands up once more, leaping another time and knocking the Heliaros out of the sky. The two wyverns tumble about for a moment, only for the Heliaros to blast the Tigrex in the face with Prismfire, taking off and gripping onto its back, finishing the fight by dropping the Tigrex onto its side, following up with another Prismfire orb. (Deals high damage to both Heliaros and Tigrex) Ecology (WIP) Cutscenes First Appearance Quest: Liver Lover Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 7 of the Desert, the last Apceros they need to complete their quest (which is to deliver 8 Apceros Livers) begin to charge for the hunter, who prepares their weapon for combat. However, much to their confusion, the Apceros herd runs right by. The hunter's focus is set on the Apceros leaving the area as the camera enters a first person viewpoint as they turn around and look to the sky. Blocking out the sun is a wyvern-shaped creature with blindingly bright wings. It lets out a piercing shriek, swooping downwards for the hunter and grabbing them, before carrying them off, ending the cutscene. After this sequence, the hunter finds themselves at Area 9 as the Heliaros shrieks, flying off into the horizon. Hunt Intro Quest: Chasing the Sun Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 6 of the Dustbowl Barrens, only to find that nothing is there... or so they think. The hunter looks upwards, only to find the Heliaros in the same position as it was in in Liver Lover, but rather than swooping down, it twirls upwards and spreads its wings as it shrieks. A reprise of its theme will play, before it begins to hover to the ground, remaining airborne as the fight begins. Attacks Land Attacks Tail Sweep: The standard wyvern 180 swing of the tail. Always done twice in a row. Roar: The Heliaros shrieks loudly. (Requires HG Earplugs to block) Side Bite: '''Nothing too special. Just a standard biting attack. '''Peck: The Heliaros, not unlike Yian Garuga, slams its beak into the ground. (Instant Stun) Prism Peck: The Heliaros charges itself with sun energy, before slamming its beak into the ground. (Instant Stun, inflicts Lightblight) Charge: A basic attack, the wyvern will dash forward towards the hunter and attempt to slam into them. Prismfire Orb: The Heliaros charges solar energy into its crest, before it launches a ball of fire and light. In G-Rank, the orb of solar flame will sometimes bounce twice before exploding. (Inflicts both Fireblight and Lightblight) Triple Prismfire Orb: The Heliaros charges its crest with solar energy for a bit longer than the standard Prismfire Orb attack, but unleashes three rather than one, similar to Rathian's fireballs. (Inflicts both Fireblight and Lightblight) Prismfire Aura: '''The wyvern charges solar energy into all of its prism membranes, letting out a shriek as it unleashes a blast of white flame around itself after a few seconds. If interrupted, the Heliaros will drop a shiny item and stagger. In High Rank, the aura will blast twice, while in G-Rank it will do so three times. (Inflicts both Fireblight and Lightblight) '''Prismfire Beam (Head): The monster charges a solar beam in its mouth and fires it directly ahead of itself. In High Rank and G-Rank, it can sweep from side to side with the beam. (Inflicts both Fireblight and Lightblight) Prismfire Beam (Tail): The wyvern raises its tail to the sun, before slamming it against the ground. This causes the stored energy to fire a laser of solar power from its prismatic caudal blades. (Inflicts both Fireblight and Lightblight) Kick: Similar to Hypnocatrice, the Heliaros will rear upwards and lunge at the hunter with its scythe-like toe claws, up to three times in a row. In G-Rank, this increases to up to five times in a row. Blazing Breeze: The Heliaros will bask its wings in the sun for a second or two, before flapping them forward, creating a gust of fiery wind that will knock hunters onto their butts and leave them open for another attack. (Inflicts Fireblight) Guided Reflection: The Heliaros raises its wing up. The glass-like membrane begins to shine with solar light, before finally, a prism beam is formed that the wyvern will guide towards a single target for ten seconds. (Inflicts both Fireblight and Lightblight) Solar Cleansing: '''G-Rank exclusive. The Heliaros shrieks as it charges itself with solar power. After fifteen seconds, both wings will shoot a prism laser while the Heliaros rotates clockwise at high speeds and take off. With a clap of its wings, the prisms are combined into one giant beam for a brief second, creating an explosion. However, this attack will also use all of the solar energy that Heliaros has stored. (Inflicts both Fireblight and Lightblight) '''Solar Charge: The Heliaros basks in the sun's rays for a few seconds. If this is not interrupted, the Heliaros will deal extra damage, stacking up to three times. The effect doubles while it is enraged. (Inflicts Lightblight with every standard attack if successful. If done while enraged, it will also inflict Fireblight) Stunning Flash: The Heliaros spreads its wings and uses a portion of solar energy to create a blinding flash. (Inflicts Stun, deals no damage) Air Attacks Backflip: The Heliaros will flip backwards in the air, akin to Rathian. Barrel Roll: The monster soars towards the hunter at top speeds, corkscrewing while doing so. While enraged, it will charge up solar energy first. (Inflicts Fireblight when enraged) Blazing Wind: The much stronger version of Blazing Breeze. The Heliaros begins to charge solar energy into its crest and wings, before giving off a mighty flap combined with an orb of sun fire. The result is a massive blast of flaming wind that will knock hunters VERY far away. (Inflicts Fireblight) Claw Rake: Standard Flying Wyvern claw attack. Knocks hunters onto their butts. Swoop: Just as ol' Rathalos used to do. The Heliaros takes flight and soars out of reach, circling the area. Afterwards, it swoops towards its targets with talons at the ready, resulting in a pin on the first hunter or palico it hits. Prismfire Beam: In a similar fashion to Kushala Daora, the Heliaros slowly hovers forward whilst rotating as it unleashes a laser of solar fire. (Inflicts both Fireblight and Lightblight) Focused Prismfire Beam: The monster maintains static altitude, charging up a massive solar energy beam and firing it. This will home into a single target for fifteen seconds. In G-Rank, it will end with an explosion. (Inflicts both Fireblight and Lightblight) Prismfire Orb (Flight): The Heliaros charges solar energy into its crest, then fires a single ball of white flame into the ground, causing a small explosion. In G-Rank, the fireball will occasionally bounce once before exploding. (Inflicts both Fireblight and Lightblight) Prismfire Breath: The wyvern rears its head and proceeds to fire a small blast of prismfire out of its mouth. (Inflicts both Fireblight and Lightblight) Twin Reflection: The Heliaros soars upwards, spreading its wings and shrieking. Its membranes begin to release blinding rays of light, before both wings fire their own individual Prismfire laser. While it does not target specific hunters, the beams will focus on one spot. Watch out, hunters! This one HURTS. In High Rank and G-Rank, the lasers will create a large explosion when they hit the ground. (Deals both Fireblight and Lightblight) (WIP) Combat Guide While Enraged While enraged, Heliaros' wings, crest, thagomizers, wing fins, and caudal fins will surge with sunlight, causing its shadow to become white rather than black. Its slit-shaped pupils will also glow white, and solar flames will puff out of the sides of its mouth. As such, hunters are advised to take caution during the fight, for the Heliaros will go on the offensive, often in the form of relentless, solar-charged Prismfire attacks. While Tired While exhausted, Heliaros' wings, crest, thagomizers, wing fins, and caudal fins will become dull and hazy, the mouth will drip with saliva, and the monster's attacks become much more cumbersome, especially during flight. It will become unable to utilize Prismfire, and attacks such as the Charge or the Peck, will leave the Heliaros vulnerable to attacks from hunters. Breakable Parts Head: The Heliaros' crest will become tattered, the beak and face will gain scars, and the right eye is now missing. It will also be unable to use flashes of light to stun hunters. Left Wing: The left wing membranes become tattered, the wing claws are now chipped or broken, and the appendage will become scarred. Right Wing: The right wing membranes become tattered, the wing claws are now chipped or broken, and the appendage will become scarred. Tail Break: The caudal fins become tattered and some of the thagomizers are now broken off. Tail Sever: The end of the tail is now completely severed and can be carved once. Back: The quills of the neck are damaged, and the osteoderms are scarred, chipped, and broken in various spots. Weaknesses Elements Status Effects Carves Low Rank High Rank Notes * Heliaros is immune to flash bombs despite its keen sense of sight. * When tired, Heliaros will carry smaller monsters off to its nesting area and eat them there, rather than feeding on corpses. It will also eat fish. * When sleeping, a Heliaros will sit upright, rather than laying down like most Flying Wyverns. * Using Light element weapons on Heliaros will charge its solar power. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Large Monster Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter: Farblaze Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Light Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Lightblight Monster Category:Ailuromancy